1. Field
This invention relates to ceiling fans and, more particularly, to an isolation system for use with medallion-style blade irons in securing the blades to the motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fans as supplementary means of conditioning air within both commercial and residential buildings has increased dramatically over the last several years. The growing popularity of ceiling fans has resulted in numerous improvements in virtually every aspect of these products, including both performance and appearance.
Once such improvement relates to the introduction of medallion-style blade irons, comprising separate arm and medallion components which interconnect on opposite sides of a blade. With the blade securely fixed between the arm and medallion, the arm is attached to the fan motor in a generally conventional manner. Medallion-style blade irons provide a distinct departure from conventional blade irons, particularly in appearance.
Another improvement has been the use of elastomeric isolation systems with conventional blade irons to reduce the transmission of vibration from the motor through the blade iron to the blade. As those skilled in the art readily appreciate, transmission of vibration to a ceiling fan blade significantly increases the noise caused by the fan and seriously detracts from the performance and desirability of the fan. Prior to the development of the present invention, however, there has been no known method of isolating a blade from a medallion-style blade iron. Accordingly, a significant deficiency has been recognized in the prior art.